


Chapter 21: Alola, Kanto - Interlude: The Mists of Love Drift Around us

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fade to Black, Groveling, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Romance, and texting, hints at - Freeform, hints of - Freeform, there are flowers involved in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Shigeru finally gets his head out of his ass.
Relationships: Gen | Riley/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak
Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Chapter 21: Alola, Kanto - Interlude: The Mists of Love Drift Around us

Riley watches his uncle knock out Satoshi and Red’s uncle in one punch and thinks, _This is the peak of the evening_.

Then, in the Alola crew chat, Lillie points out someone is coming down the road towards the house. He joins the other kids to peak around and check. Before he catches up, though, Kiawe suggests it might be Gary—Shigeru.

Riley expresses some disbelief over the chat, but his heart is in his throat. Shigeru had never said anything about returning to Pallet Town for a while. He’d made a couple short jaunts to Johto to visit his sister and brother-in-law, but Rowan threw a hissy fit any time he went to visit his grandfather.

So why would he be here now?

Takeshi taps his shoulder and nods to where Shigeru has stopped midway between the two houses—the Ketchums’ and the Oaks’.

Oh. Him.

Riley is careful not to stumble as he crosses the dirt road between the houses.

Shigeru stares at the ground, grinding the dirt with his heel and adjusting his grip on the duffle bag slung over his shoulder, only glancing up to assure himself that it’s Riley who’s come out. “So, I know a simple ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t enough. I’ve been a fucking ass to you. I shouldn’t have gotten upset, really. I was jealous of you sharing something with Satoshi that I didn’t share with him _or_ you. Mostly you. I mean, you already have the aura thing, but… So that was the reason for me being such an ass, but it doesn’t excuse it. I really want…No I need to make it up to you.” He scratches the back of his neck. Then he unzips his duffle bag and starts shuffling around in it. “So I was wondering if you’d let me make it up to you, now and from here on out.”

And then a bouquet of roses is shoved into Riley’s hands. “I…”

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I’m not going to let my own insecurities about our relationship continue to color it,” Shigeru says, tone firm.

A light laugh falls from Riley’s lips and he looks up from the flowers. “How many of the pictures that Satoshi sent to the group chat did you save?”

Shigeru flushes brightly. “All of them. Damn, you really know how to mess with me. And I love it, but I’d rather you did it with us…on decent terms.”

Riley nods, barely conscious of the act. “You have a lot to make up for.”

“I do.”

“But you’re willing to make up for all of it.”

“I am.”

Riley’s shoulders droop, relief and exhaustion from their struggles over the last few weeks entwining. “Okay, then, but this is your last chance. You can’t do something so unforgivable…You abandoned me when I _needed_ you…You can’t do something like that again. Otherwise it’s over.” He doesn’t manage to keep the half-sob of a hiccup out of that last word and he buries his face into the roses.

“Okay.” Shigeru steps closer to him, aura moving into his and footsteps closing in. “Can I touch you?”

It’s an echo of how they got together, of Shigeru being oh so careful with him in a delicate time of aura overload and Professor Carolina’s official retirement, handing him off to Professor Rowan. This time, instead of just saying yes, though, Riley throws his arms, bouquet and all, around Shigeru’s neck.

Shigeru’s arms wrap comfortably around his waist as they look each other in the eye, foreheads touching. He lets out a delighted laugh and hoists Riley up, settling their chests together and leaning back to keep Riley airborn.

Riley can’t help but join him in laughing, before they slot their lips together in a kiss. He’s missed this, the physicality and the presence, of his boyfriend.

They part for a moment, just long enough for Shigeru to say, “I have to head back to Sinnoh tomorrow. Stay with me tonight?”

As an answer, Riley delves back into Shigeru’s mouth, tongue mapping out his cheeks to check for anything new. With Shigeru’s habit of biting his cheeks when stressed, there’s always new things and that is far from proven wrong tonight. Eventually, he’s satisfied and wraps his tongue around Shigeru’s. One of Shigeru’s arms dips down to catch one of his legs and tug it up until he wraps both of them around his waist.

They finally break the kiss so Shigeru can walk them over to his house, Riley waving to the others with a smile.

They actually have to disentangle so Shigeru can unlock the house with a key from his duffle, then he leads Riley by the hand into the house.

“Nanami made sure there would be water bottles in the fridge,” Shigeru says, somewhat apropos of nothing. “I’ll grab a couple. My room is upstairs. Can you take my bag?”

Riley smirks as he takes the duffle. “How long do you expect to be at this?”

Shigeru gives him a wicked grin. “I’m sure we could make it all night.”

“Oh?” Riley asks, raising an eyebrow as he heads to the stairs. He tosses Shigeru’s bag over by the end of the bed and starts stripping off his hoodie, then his t-shirt. He’s got the t-shirt almost all the way off when he hears Shigeru whistle.

“I think your workouts in Alola are working better the ones in Sinnoh,” he says, coming up wrap his arms around Riley’s waist from the back. “I could study human anatomy off your back muscles, they’re that defined…I wanna watch them while you come.”

Riley’s breath hitches and Shigeru takes that as a chance to dip to the waistband of Riley’s capris.

“But first I wanna see your face, Angel,” Shigeru says lowly, pressed close with his mouth near Riley’s ears, which have started to burn at the tips. “You’ll let me, right?”

Again, it’s an echo from their first time, the “I wanna see your face, Angel” and the “You’ll let me, right?”

It makes heat curl in Riley’s stomach. He leans his head back to rest it on Shigeru’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll let you.”


End file.
